Renegade Reality
by Shadow Wing
Summary: Two years post-series, a lot has changed in Bad Luck and it may not all be for the better...


bRenegade Realityi Author - ShadowWingbr  
  
Series - Gravitationbr  
  
Character Pairings - Yuki x Shuuichi , Ryuichi x Toumabr  
  
Rated - PG13 to R br  
  
Summary - Two years after the series ends, Bad Luck has changed immensely, Hiro left his position as a guitarist to become closer to his wife, (Ayaka) and a new musician has taken his place.br  
  
The fourth album, Revolution was released a month ago and has been at the top of the charts ever since.br  
  
Seems pretty good, no? No, it doesn't, Although Yuki and Shuuichi are still in a deep relationship something about Shuu-chan is changing, and it may not be for the better...br  
  
Inspiration? - The song 'Bussed Out' by Electrasy.br  
  
Genres - Angst, Drama and Romancebr  
  
POV - Third Person Omniscientbr  
  
Yaoi? - Yes, a lot.bRequiem - 01 // Pain, Followed by Ecstasy.../b  
  
It was always so much easier, to just let the pain guide him. Always so much easier, than being yelled at again. It made life a little easier to live. This life wasn't so easy anymore, the music didn't make this life worth it, it was the drugs that did. To Shuuichi that was all that really mattered anymore. He had the money to get nearly anything he wanted from anyone, anywhere, anytime. All he had to do was ask, and he would /i receive.   
  
Tonight, being the same as any other night, Shuuichi wasn't home, being his lover's lapdog or rehearsing for the tour he was leaving for in two weeks. Shuuichi was in the back room of a nightclub called 'Lost Salvation' with Bad Luck's not-so-new guitarist, Kiyoshi, and his boyfriend for the evening, whom most knew only as Kitsune. These were the times that Shuuichi was happy. Perched against the wall with the tourniquet tied tightly just below his elbow, tapping the veins with pale fingertips until it rose enough for him to inject easily.   
  
Yeah, these were the times Shuuichi was happy. As the short needle invaded the young singer's bloodstream he already felt more at ease than he had before and the pain of its entry didn't even matter anymore. The lights from outside filtered under the door and Shuuichi was momentarily hypnotized by the mingling of pinks, blues and greens meshing together before his eyes. Then he stood, shaking off the feelings of dizziness and dismissing the scenes of sex behind him between Kitsune and Kiyoshi so that he could almost coherently ghost onto the dance floor.  
  
-----------  
  
Kiyoshi watched as Shuuichi stumbled out of the threshold and turned his silver-hued eyes back towards Kitsune who welcomed the stare with emerald eyes of his own. A smirk crossed both their lips before Kiyoshi broke the silence between them.  
  
"Shuuichi's caught."  
  
"I know, love." Came Kitsune's calm reply before he leaned forward to lightly caress Kiyoshi's lips.  
  
Kiyoshi dismissed the affectionate movement and laid his head to the side, Tugging Kitsune into his lap and speaking softly against the boy's raven shaded hair,  
  
"He's escaping again, Kitsune."  
  
"Who cares?"  
  
Kiyoshi went silent before sighing against the warm shoulder below Kitsune's hair. The two were off-and-on again lovers and had been for about a year or so. Kitsune was calm, collected but hardly a very caring person while Kiyoshi mimicked most of these behaviors he was more of the type to worry, to feel the guilt of his actions and was usually stupid enough to try and fix the trouble he caused. Kitsune resented his young lover for this but accepted his mannerisms anyway and only left when he felt it necessary.   
  
"But... Touma.. and his lover-boy, Yuki.."  
  
This comment was quickly followed by Kitsune's fingers pressed against Kiyoshi's lips. Kitsune glared with furrowed brow and growled softly, "He's not your concern right now, Kiyoshi."  
  
Kiyoshi, aggravated by the onslaught of his lover tried to pull up from the weight and leave but was quickly pressed back against the wall by Kitsune's articulate hands. The two shared a horribly violent temper but this rarely lead to violence between them, but between other people. Kitsune caressed the side of his lover's cheek and kissed his lips softly, a sign which mainly meant an apology to Kiyoshi and the subject was dropped.   
  
***  
  
iSW - Okay, I'll post the rest of Renegade Reality's first chapter later, okay? Review!/i 


End file.
